in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Dark Reign Again
Plot Echo Creek is under another attack by Shogo the Warlord. But this isn't just another typical invasion by one of the most powerful villains the gang has faced, as things become more chaotic with new allies and enemies formed. After receiving unexpected assistance from the Grass Sword, the gang travels back in time in an attempt to undo all the damage Shogo has done. However, this backfires, causing things in the multiverse to turn for the worse as the gang comes upon a force of evil like never before! As darkness takes its reign, will the gang be able to restore light to their world or will they succumb to the evil of darkness? Cast PeaVZ108 * The Warlord (NEW!) * Elementia (NEW!) * Portal Master * Green Shadow * Dark Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Grass Knuckles * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Viking * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * Shogo * Itachi/Grass Sword * Shadow Kyoji * Hikari, the Light Spirit * Kage, the Dark Spirit * Blizzard * Tsunami * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm * Assorted Cookie * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Nutty the Squirrel * Mimic the Parrot * Hissy the Snake * Chimp the Monkey * Leech the Bat Princess * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Captain Blowhole * Black Planter * Polar Tundra * Sir Cracks-A-Lot * Queen Chomp * Rooto * Professor Orange * Larry the Vegetable * Shiitake * Thornabelle * Admiral Arson * Olympus * Cuboy * Dark Starcade * Ink Smash * Spandroid * Frosty * Captain Snap Jaws * Pincers * Crusade * Dyna-Matic * Dark Trident * Octo-Phantom * Timmy Turquoise * Whacker Weed * Magi-Knight Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Gary Guppy * Eddie the Eel * Ace * Night Cap * Sting * Spark * Paula Python * Red Spoon * Apple John * Wendy * Sharp * Pepper * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Ink Splash * Ink Burst * Miss Bloomina * Bloomerang * Squash * Petal * Thorn * Payton Piranha * Johnny McSplat * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Sunray * Shade * Saveur * El Taquero * Winter * Waves * Ink Burst * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * King Squidmir * Squidmo * Tentacles * Calamara * General Squidian * Mega Spark * Shine Fabric * The Squidfather * Jeff * Splatter * Soar * Drake * Sandra * Mr. Simon * Iron Heart * Windy Sails * Shimmer * Albert * Gabby * Windy Cloud * Starshine * Grim Shadow Chilly Bean BAM! *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *The Fun Foodies *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Samantha *Tessa *Jewel *Jacqueline JeloElducal *Gerald Edmarkson *Rosewell Starringson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jaiden *CypherDen *Rebecca *Pit *Kaitlynn Railley CaptainRustbolt21 * Bendy * Alice Angel * Alan Robertson * Zoey * Tom (NEW!) * Jessie Jester (NEW!) * Fearmaster * Morning Glory * Mr. Red * Maria Story The story begins with what appears to be a flashback to many years ago, with a younger Itachi in his human form fighting Shogo the Warlord with his sword. * Itachi: Take that, Shogo! You're going down! * Shogo: How brave of you to take on me by yourself, young one. But your attempt to defeat me shall be futile. * Itachi: No, it will not. I will defeat you once and for all, and restore peace back to Japan! * Shogo: It's no use. You are of no match for me, dear boy. Fighting a ninja like you shall be easy! * Itachi: Oh, you can be sure I'll give you a hard time! Your evil reign will be over soon! * Shogo: We'll see about that once this battle is over! Shogo showers a barrage of shadow blasts on Itachi, who uses his sword to deflect most of the shadow blasts. However, Itachi gets hit by one of the shadow blasts, causing him to drop his sword. Shogo takes advantage of this by controlling the tall grass around Itachi, which wrap themselves all over Itachi. Itachi manages to break free from one of the grass blades, but soon gets overwhelmed by the rest of the grass blades surrounding him, as Shogo controls the grass to fully encapsulate Itachi, concealing him in a grass cocoon. Inside the cocoon, there is an image of Shogo's face laughing at him, as Itachi himself is slowly undergoing unnatural metamorphosis. * Itachi: What the...what's going on? (blades of grass cover his mouth) Mmmmph!!! Suddenly, the image of Shogo's face transforms into an image of the face of a rather hideous-looking shadow monster, who is telepathically talking to him. * ???: Greetings, Itachi. * Itachi: Who...who are you? What do you want? * ???: It is I, the Warlord, former king of the Shadow Dimension. The man you saw was merely a body that I've taken over. He's already dead. * Itachi: What? Are you going to kill me? * The Warlord: Don't worry, I have no interest in killing you. In fact, you've been one interesting fighter. You're strong, resilient and merciless. * Itachi: Get straight to the point, Warlord. What do you want from me? * The Warlord: Oh, you know, I would've wanted to end your life right here. I have the power to do that. But no, I have something else in mind. You seem to be one of the better ninjas out there, so I think you will be perfect in helping me. * Itachi: Never! * The Warlord: So you choose to deny? Well, this makes this a whole lot easier for me. I'll just have to reset you completely. * Itachi: What? * The Warlord: Goodbye, Itachi. But don't worry, you'll be back soon. As good as new. The Warlord's eyes suddenly glow white, as Itachi looks at the Warlord, before he falls asleep. The metamorphosis is soon complete, as Itachi has transformed into a completely different being - a half-human, half-grass demon. Itachi then opens his eyes, which now appear demonic, with the Warlord's faint and maniacal laughter being heard in the background. The scene then goes back to the present time, where the Grass Sword is seen returned back to normal, despite having been killed almost an hour ago. The Grass Sword looks at his surroundings, as he sees no one but Shogo right in front of him. * Grass Sword: What the? I'm back? Where am I? * Shogo: Oh, you're awake. * Grass Sword: Yes, master. I am. * Shogo: So you didn't manage to kill Kyoji as I instructed, did you? * Grass Sword: No, I didn't. I apologize for failing to do so. * Shogo: I figured that would happen. But I have something else in mind for you to help me with in case my usual plans backfire. * Grass Sword: What is it? * Shogo: Here, take this. (gives the Grass Sword a black crystal) * Grass Sword: A black crystal? How did you get one of those? * Shogo: Don't ask. Now here's what I want you to do... Shogo gives new instructions to the Grass Sword. Meanwhile, the gang lands themselves into the ocean, as they see a combination of blizzards, earthquakes, tornadoes, wildfires and thunderstorms occurring in Echo Creek. * Alice: This is terrible! They're attacking Echo Creek! * Blast: And with Shogo back, this is definitely going to be a tough fight to win. * Akasha: Curse that Grass Sword! * Kyoji: This is no time for cursing, we have to go back in there and fight Shogo and his forces again. There's no way we're letting him conquer the world. * Blast: You're right. * Red Ruby: Yeah, that's for sure. * Starcade: I just can't believe this is happening again! * Green Shadow: This might be tough, but we can do this. Let's go! * Red Fork: Yeah. We've defeated Shogo before, we can do it again! The gang swims towards the shores of Echo Creek, ready to take on Shogo and his forces again. When they arrive, they see an army of silhouette soldiers attacking everything in sight, assisting Blizzard, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm, who are creating natural disasters everywhere. * Bendy: Oh, boy, this oughta be something... (Prepares his cartoony weaponry) Some members of the gang spot the rest of the gang swimming towards the shore. * Gerald: (wielding his sword) Oh, hey guys! Didn't see you there. * Kaitlynn: Thank the stars, you guys are here! *Red Fork: Jelo! Long time no see! *Gerald: How's the rest of the gang doing? *Green Shadow: Pretty good, but I'm afraid we don't have time to explain now. *Pit: Hey, guys! How did you end up in the sea...? *Blast: It's a long story. *Alice: To make it short, Shogo has returned. *Tommy: And Echo Creek is in trouble! *Red Fork: We need to stop him. *Kaitlynn: That explains the shadowy figures everywhere. *Toby Topaz: What are we going to do now? Blizzard turns around and spots the gang, stopping whatever he is doing. * Blizzard: There they are! Now that Shogo is back, we must proceed with his plans to conquer the entire world! The Locked Room Gang is our allies no more, they are now an enemy group we must destroy for being in our way! Silhouette soldiers, take them down! The silhouette soldiers stop attacking the city, before they charge towards the gang at once, ready to attack them. As they do so, Blizzard, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire, and Thunderstorm fly deeper into the city to cause destruction. *Gerald: Shadow figures! (slashes the silhouette soldiers) *Pit: We won't let them get away with this! (shooting light arrows at the silhouette soldiers) *Kaitlynn: AAAHH! Kaitlynn hurriedly grabs out a blaster gun, stumbling along the way before proceeding to shoot the silhouette warriors. *Bendy: Hey, shadow people were MY thing! (Grabs a hammer and smashes some of the silhouette soldiers) *Richard: Get out, you shadow guys! (slashes at the silhouette soldiers) *Captain Red Shell: Light is the weakness of shadow enemies. Captain Red Shell uses his sword to create light waves, shooting them at the silhouette soldiers. * Red Fork: This is how you... FIGHT! (waves his front legs in the air while screaming) Red Fork rams into the silhouette soldiers while shooting magic blasts at them. * Tommy: Alice, why is Red Fork screaming? * Alice: He's just being Red Fork, that's all. * Boom: Yeah, here we go! * Blast: I'm not going to give up to a bunch of silhouettes! * Blue Ocean: I wish Shogo hadn't returned. * Electra: Me too! You think I wanted this? Everyone starts attacking the silhouette soldiers. *Rosewell: One barrage of boomerangs, coming right up! (throws boomerangs at the silhouette soldiers) *Kaitlynn: Leave us and everyone alone! (shoots some silhouette soldiers with the blaster gun) Marco beats up some silhouette warriors with karate. A few silhouette soldiers get taken out, but more of them appear from their hiding spots, ambushing the gang. One of the silhouette soldiers uses his silhouette weapon against Marco, knocking him into a wall. * Bonk Choy: How many of these things does Shogo have? (punches the silhouette soldiers) * Starcade: As many as he can possibly throw against us. (shoots energy blasts at the silhouette soldiers) * Green Shadow: Don't fear, we'll take them down together. Shogo and his forces won't win. (shoots peas at the silhouette soldiers) * Star: Super Bright Star Light! Star's wand shoots waves of light at the silhouette soldiers, stunning some of them. * Bendy: Alright! YEE-HAW! (Uses his mallet to crush some of the silhouette soldiers) Corolla shoots electric orbs and lasers at the silhouette soldiers. After a while, the gang manages to defeat the wave of silhouette soldiers before them, for now. * Amelia Amethyst: Hooray! We defeated them! * Toby Topaz: Well, that's a relief. * Marco: Oh, thank goodness they're gone! * Sean Sapphire: That can't be all of them. We should search the city to ensure that all of those soldiers are gone. * Gerald: Good idea. Meanwhile, in a deeper section of Echo Creek, Blizzard, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire, and Thunderstorm were met by heavy resistance from the obscure task force better known as the Purple-Ops. * Morning Glory: Urgh... I'll admit, you're all strong, but just so you know, I am an elemental, too! The protector of Gaia's Creation! (Summons tree roots from the ground to attack Blizzard) * Windy Cloud: Yeah, you're gonna be wrecked by the weather queen! (kicks a large cloud, causing it to shoot lightning at Tornado and Earthquake) * Starshine: As I always say, break a leg! Nah, break two! Starshine tosses hand fans at Thunderstorm as if they were boomerangs. She also uses her shiny smile to dazzle the God-Elemental ninjas, making it hard for them to see. Earthquake pounds the ground, causing Starshine to stop smiling and trip, allowing the God-Element Ninjas to see again. Wildfire burns the tree roots summoned by Morning Glory with his flames, Tornado spins around and forms a whirlwind strong enough to blow Windy Cloud's lightning cloud away while Thunderstorm easily destroys Starshine's hand fans with his lightning bolts. * Blizzard: Get a grip, you fools. You'll never defeat us! Blizzard proceeds to fly into the sky, before showering sharp icicles all over the Purple-Ops. * Fearmaster: The only fools here are the ones who don't face their fears! (Points his weapon to Earthquake and fires fear gas towards him) * Earthquake: Bad news for you, I don't have any fears! (throws a huge boulder towards the Fearmaster) * Starshine: Take cover! (uses her umbrella to block the icicles, which bounce off of the umbrella) * Tornado: Bye bye! (shoots a strong gust of wind, blowing Starshine's umbrella away) * Thunderstorm: Some resistance you are. But I have something shocking in store for you! Thunderstorm flies up, before causing lightning bolts to rain down from the skies on the Purple-Ops. Morning Glory creates a dome made of tree roots and vines in an attempt to shield her allies. * Morning Glory: Okay, this battle ain't going nowhere! * Windy Cloud: Where's Grim Shadow when you need him? * Starshine: Wait, he's not with us!? Where is he!? * Tornado: What's wrong, looking for your friend? (winks) * Thunderstorm: Stop fooling around, Tornado! * Wildfire: No roots or vines can stop us! Wildfire tosses several fireballs at once, quickly burning down Morning Glory's dome. * Earthquake: (pounds his fists) Now it's showtime! Earthquake runs towards the Purple-Ops at full speed, delivering powerful punches to them. Starshine blocks the punches with her umbrella, while Windy Cloud flies above Earthquake, assaulting him with lightning. * Starshine: They're much stronger than I thought! Blizzard flies above Windy Cloud, before assaulting her with ice and snow. * Blizzard: And there's much more to it. * Wildfire: Yeah, we burn real hot too! Wildfire shoots a volley of fireballs at the Purple-Ops, but quickly gets ambushed by Black Planter, Polar Tundra and Professor Orange. Wildfire takes great damage from the surprise attacks. * Wildfire: What the? There's more of you? Plants? * Black Planter: Yes, we're here to help the Purple-Ops! * Polar Tundra: Get rekt, noob! * Wildfire: What makes you think you plants can stop us? In fact, plants like you should be easy for me to burn! Get ready to feel it! Wildfire charges up power, but quickly gets blasted as Professor Orange takes out a laser cannon and shoots Wildfire with it before the latter can make his move. * Professor Orange: You're not that smart, are you? * Wildfire: What? * Thunderstorm: He might not be smart, but I am. Thunderstorm flies towards Polar Tundra and Professor Orange at lightning speed, raining punches on them and knocking them into walls. Black Planter leaps at Thunderstorm, who dodges her attacks swiftly and counter-attacks her with a lightning bolt that sends her flying into a wall. * Thunderstorm: Hmph! Is that all you got, Purple-Ops? * Starshine: We aren't done with you yet! Starshine puts on an opera outfit, and starts singing opera at an incredibly high volume, using it as an attack against Thunderstorm. Thunderstorm gets stunned by the attack, as he is unable to attack properly. * Thunderstorm: Make...it...STOP! * Blizzard: I got your back. Blizzard flies towards Starshine, before shooting an ice beam at her, freezing her. * Blizzard: Sorry pal, but concert's cancelled. * Thunderstorm: Thanks for the save. * Blizzard: Don't mention it, Thunderstorm. Let's get the rest of the resistance. * Thunderstorm: Of course, let's do it. * Windy Cloud: Uh oh, Starshine's down! * Wildfire: Burn down, Purple-Ops! * Windy Cloud: Oh no you won't! Wildfire steps forward, before showering fireballs everywhere on the Purple-Ops members. Windy Cloud flies above them again, and kicks a cloud to make it rain on Wildfire. * Wildfire: Aah! * Windy Cloud: Guys, we've gotta give it all we've got! * Black Planter: That's right. * Polar Tundra: Eat ice, noob! Polar Tundra throws snowballs at Wildfire, who is unable to retaliate due to the cloud raining on him. Tornado uses her wind powers to blow the cloud away from Wildfire, allowing him to attack again. * Wildfire: Fire! Fire! Fire! Wildfire jumps around excitedly, before tossing flames at Polar Tundra, burning her to the point of defeat. Meanwhile, Tornado flies towards Windy Cloud. * Tornado: Wind beats clouds, girl! Tornado shoots several wind blasts at Windy Cloud that are strong enough to send her flying into a wall. * Windy Cloud: Ouch! Oh... (falls to the ground, unable to continue) * Blizzard: That's three down, now let's get the rest of them! * Black Planter: This is terrible. Polar Tundra, Starshine and now Windy Cloud? * Professor Orange: We need another strategy against these ninjas. If only Grim Shadow was here with us, this could've gone much smoother. * Fearmaster: (To his earpiece) Sir, if you have any ideas, we'll be more than happy to hear them! * Alan (Earpiece): I'm trying to come up with something, thank you for asking. I only know how to deal with pubescent children with powers, but these ninjas... They're special. * Fearmaster: Well, can you send out your special forces?? * Alan (Earpiece): Can't do that. It'll risk getting the agency into the spotlight. * Tornado: Who are you talking to? * Black Planter: That's none of your business. * Blizzard: So is our response to you interfering with ours. * Earthquake: Yeah, what on earth were you thinking? * Wildfire: Now that you're here, we'll just have to burn you all to ashes! * Thunderstorm: Goodbye, Purple-Ops. It was foolish trying to stop us. Blizzard, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm simultaneously rain their attacks all over the remaining Purple-Ops members, defeating them. * Tornado: Sayonara! * Blizzard: This must only be the beginning of our obstacles. If the others are going to be fast, so do we. * Wildfire: How are we going to conquer the world like our master said? * Blizzard: Let's split up. And remember to hold onto your black crystals that Master Shogo gave us. We'll only use them if it's an emergency, got it? * Tornado: How did he get those crystals again? * Blizzard: I don't know either, but I don't think we should question such trivial matters. Let's get going before anyone sees us. Blizzard, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm split up into different directions, just before the gang shows up to find the Purple-Ops members defeated. * Akasha: Who are these guys? * Starcade: I think they're the Purple-Ops, according to what the Red Crystals told us. Looks like they're beaten up. * Blue Ocean: Yup, it's them alright. * Blast: What are they doing here anyway? * Green Shadow: They must've tried to stop Shogo and his forces too. * Starcade: Oh dear...I heard the Purple-Ops were a powerful task force. If they can't stop Shogo's forces, who can? * Kyoji: Calm down, Starcade. We'll have to find another way. Wait a minute... Kyoji looks around, and sees evidence that the Ancient God-Element Ninjas were here. * Kyoji: Blizzard was here! And so are Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm! * Tsunami: Well, we have to find them! I'm not letting them and Shogo take over the world at all costs! * Gerald: (to Tsunami) Oh, didn't see you there! ...Who are you, by the way? * Red Fork: Tsunami is Akasha and Takeshi's mother, and also a God-Element Ninja. She's on our side. * Gerald: Ah, I see. Well then... (to Tsunami) Nice to meet you! * Tsunami: Nice to meet you. What's your name? * Kyoji: Gerald. But everyone calls him "Jelo". * Tsunami: I see. * CypherDen: Tsunami...that's a nickname, right? I mean, whoever calls their kid "Tsunami" or something like that? * Pit: It probably is. * Tsunami: Yes, it's a name everyone's been giving me ever since I became a God-Element Ninja myself. Just like Blizzard and the others, who unfortunately still hasn't seen the light yet like I did. * Akasha: That was because I restored your memories, Mother. Still can't believe our father would've done such a thing to erase them! * Tsunami: Yes, yes, but it's over now. Let's put the past behind us and stop Blizzard and the others, shall we? * Gerald: Let's do it. * Pit: An adventure? Awesome! *Kernely: Let's go! * Red Fork: Let's take care of those God-Element Ninjas before they cause more trouble. The gang proceeds to look for the rest of the Ancient God-Element Ninjas. On their way, they encounter a strange-looking silhouette approaching them, which appears to be another one of Shogo's silhouette soldiers. *Kernely: AH! Another silhouette soldier! *Red Ruby: Leave it to me! Red Ruby charges towards the silhouette, but he instead gets grabbed and thrown to a wall. '' * Red Ruby: Ow. * Starcade: Whoa. * Jaiden: Aah! Are you okay? * Dark Green Shadow: This silhouette must be some trouble! * Green Shadow: Hmm...I'm not sure about...wait, what is that? ''From the shadows, the gang are caught by surprise when they see the Grass Sword appear, fully recovered and with his sword in his hand. * Kyoji: That's not a silhouette soldier, that's...Itachi? But how? * Red Fork: What's going on? * Blue Ocean: He lives? * Tommy: He lives! * Akasha: No! I thought we killed him! * Tsunami: Akasha, that's enough. * Kyoji: Itachi, what's going on? I'm sorry about what I did to you a few hours ago, but... * Grass Sword: Save the apology, my friend, I'm not interested in that. I just want to talk. * Blue Ocean: Talk? * Blast: About what? * Grass Sword: Look, about trying to kill you and your friends, I apologize for putting you through that. * Kyoji: Don't worry about it. * Takeshi: Wait, why did you try to kill us? * Grass Sword: I was promised the restoration of my memories by Shogo in exchange for your death and the death of those who stood before him, but after failing to deliver my part of the deal, he replaced me with another ninja who he thinks is far superior than I am. I also found out that he was the one who took away my memories in the first place and I decided to leave him after discovering the truth. Which is why, I think it'll be best if we work together to stop him from his evil plans. * Blast: In that case, welcome aboard! * Alice: Wait a moment... who is this ninja Shogo replaced you with? * Grass Sword: I'm not sure who he is, but it might be Shadow Kyoji. All I saw was Shogo talking to a silhouette, and Shogo kicked me out before I can find out who this ninja he's talking to is. * Kyoji: Shadow Kyoji? * Blue Ocean: Oh boy, this doesn't sound good. * Red Fork: Well, Shadow Kyoji or not, we have to stop Shogo again, and save the world! * Akasha: Wait, how can we be sure that you're not lying? * Grass Sword: Because I have just the key ingredient. The Grass Sword takes out a black crystal. * Gerald: Wait...is that... * Grass Sword: Don't act surprised. I found one on the way to finding you, it's a good thing these crystals are all over the place. I have a plan to put Shogo back to sleep, but I don't think you'll like it. * Emily Green: You found one of those black crystals. * Blue Ocean: Gee, how many of those things did Captain Dark Shell leave behind anyway? * Red Fork: Many, apparently. * Electra: Hm... I'm not sure... what if you let one of us use the black crystal instead? You know, just to make sure. * Grass Sword: That's exactly what my plan is about. I've seen Shogo's true form as a shadow demon as he's talking to what I thought might be Shadow Kyoji. * Sasuke: Water's on your mind, brother? * Grass Sword: The key to defeating Shogo is by breaking the Orb of Power, yes? Well, I have a plan for you to use this black crystal to go back in time and break that orb. Go back to the time when he first attempted to conquer the world on his own. Break the orb, and it will undo all the damage Shogo has done to this world. But there's one catch, don't talk to anyone in that timeline or it will cause unnecessary trouble. * Red Fork: Sounds easy. I'll go! * Kyoji: Let's do this. * Akasha: I have a bad feeling about this. * Grass Sword: Take the crystal, Kyoji. (gives the black crystal to Kyoji) * Kyoji: Thanks, we have to move before... Suddenly, the gang sees more silhouette soldiers charging at them from all directions. *Kernely: Okay, now THAT'S some silhouette soldiers. (lobs flaming butter at the silhouette soldiers) *Kaitlynn: Aah! No, no, no, no! (reaches for the blaster gun hurriedly) There it is! (shoots the silhouette soldiers) *Gerald: (slashes the silhouette soldiers around him) We're not letting you stop us! *Red Fork: Quick, Kyoji! Use the black crystal to get us out of here! *Pit: Yeah, come on! (quickly overwhelmed by silhouette soldiers) *Kyoji: Hang on. Before Kyoji can activate the black crystal's powers, a few silhouette soldiers tackle him in an attempt to make him drop the black crystal. A portal then appears, as several of the gang's allies emerge, including Team Hybrids, the Sprout Squad, the Retro Rebels and more. *Richard: Hey, it's the Sprout Squad! * Gerald: I see you guys must've made a lot of friends. * Starcade: You're here! * Pincers: Yup, we came as soon as you called. * Crusade: So what's happening here? More shadow crabs? * Starcade: Sort of, but not really. They're silhouette soldiers trying to take over Echo Creek and the world! * Viking: In that case, we must get smashing! * Smokey Bacon: These guys are going to have to "chill"! * Owl: Don't worry, Starcade, we'll hold them off. * Fat Cat: Meow! * Hot Air: This is like Captain Dark Shell all over again, isn't it? * Starcade: Yes. The gang and I are about to travel to the past. Shogo will be gone in no time! Are you guys sure you can take care of this? * Apple John: Oh, you'd better believe so! * Wendy: We can do this. * Ink Splash: These silhouettes are about to get crushed. * Pepper: Yay! Let's do this! * Dark Trident: Let's crush them! * Dyna-Matic: Operation Demolition engage. * Test Subject Blue: Retro Rebels, let's get them! * Pink Angel: We got your back! * Starcade: Thanks. * Green Shadow: Kyoji, how's it looking? * Kyoji: I'm all set. Let's go. Kyoji activates the black crystal, sending the gang back in time while their allies stay behind to fight the silhouette soldiers. The gang finds themselves in a dimension where everything seems...elemental. * Red Ruby: What the? * Gary Garnet: This place looks bizarre. This can't be Echo Creek. * Rebecca: This is really weird and...yeah, weird. * Green Shadow: Where are we? * Kyoji: This place looks familiar. * Akasha: I can't help but feel the same. * Tsunami: Yes, I remember now. This is Elementia's very own dimension, but in the past! * CypherDen: Who's Elementia? * Tsunami: The goddess of elements. She's the one who ensures the balance of different elements across the multiverse. * Pit: There's a goddess of elements? * Blast: Whoa... *Corolla: Oh my gosh! She sounds cool! * Tommy: This is so cool! * Red Fork: Do you think she can help us? * Tsunami: I would say most likely, considering that Shogo is out there trying to conquer the world. There's not much we know about Elementia, but what we do know is that she is to be respected at all times. She's powerful, and rumor has it that she is able to perform an elemental combo by herself. You do not want to get to her bad side. * Toby Topaz: Oh my... *Corolla: ...Okay, maybe not. * Sean Sapphire: That doesn't sound good. * Kyoji: Hence, let's do what we got to do fast. * Starcade: What's the plan, Kyoji? * Kyoji: We must execute Itachi's plan. To find the Orb of Power, break it and get out of here. We can't let anyone in this timeline see us. * Jaiden: ...Timeline? What timeline? * Kyoji: This timeline. We're in the past back when Shogo was trying to conquer the world for the first time, and Elementia's dimension appears to be the place. I'm not sure why he came here, but it can't be anything good. We must get moving. * Blue Ocean: Yup. Let's be careful to not mess up the timeline. * Emily Green: Yeah, I know how terrible that kind of stuff can turn out... * Red Fork: Let's go! The gang moves along, as they come across an ancient mural which displays ten elemental symbols (Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Air, Earth, Grass, Metal, Shadow, and Light) surrounding a yin yang symbol. * Bendy: Did this Elementia also stole the Yin Yang symbol from the Chinese as well? * Blast: Whoa! What's this? * Alice: It seems to be an ancient mural. * Red Fork: Look! It has all the elements! * Tommy: But what about that one? (points at Metal) What element is that? * Tsunami: I believe that's metal. Although it's strange we haven't seen any metal ninjas around here lately. * Takeshi: Oh, that reminds me of that metal ninja we worked for once. It was a relief that we stopped working for him. * Sasuke: Wait, do you mean... * Takeshi: Yes, him. * Akasha: Who are you talking about, Takeshi? * Takeshi: I'll tell you another time, sister. * Kyoji: That would be great, because there's no time to waste. * Starcade: Wait, what exactly are we looking for? ''Suddenly, sounds of fighting can be heard coming from a castle that is a distance away from the gang. '' (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek